


I Wish You Were Dead

by Imm (Immense)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Summary: One day Sakusa Kiyoomi who hated Miya Atsumu was always cussed and real annoyed by Atsumu.And then the time comes where he falls in love with the person he is hating and annoyed the most but then in the nick of time where he is about to lose him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 15





	I Wish You Were Dead

For Sakusa, Atsumu is nothing but a pesky jerk while for Atsumu, Sakusa his his dream guy that he has been wanting for a long time. 

What if the day comes when someone who actually loves you dies because of you?


End file.
